Avenges (plus 6 hitchhikers) Assemble
by fangirlobsessions17
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR. The Avengers are about to face Loki and his Chitauri army. But they just had to be interrupted by a growing/shrinking man, a dude in a spider costume and a still handsome Tony Stark trying to save the universe (well half) from extinction. One-shot, rated T for safety


**If you haven't seen Avengers Infinity War, go away, watch, take a few hours to realise exactly what the Russo Brothers have done, THEN come back and read this. I promise you win't regret it.**

 **By now a whoooole lot of people have seen Infinity War, and so the speculation begins... I'm basing this off what I've heard from the internet (ah the internet, a wonderful place) and my own personal 'wtf I need something to tide me over'. This is only a thing for now... I might flesh it out more later but I'm currently procrastinating and have exams then I have to do a 4 week project in Norway. Yay for geology!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy :) Obviously I don't own it because otherwise I would have told people what the hell Strange saw just so we could start guessing what he saw. Also I have no money and don't want to be sued today.**

They're all stood there, ready to face whatever's coming for them. Iron Man turned to Steve, acknowledging the leader of their motely group.

"Alright Cap, what's the plan?," Tony asked. Cap opened his mouth –

And that's when everything changes.

There's an odd screechy noise that they've all come to associate with the Chitauri. Good news, it was close. Bad news? It was right behind Cap and he had no way of stopping it. He turned in time to see a screaming face of teeth and spit and it comes closer, closer –

And that's when it suddenly flies away from him, and a man grows out thin air.

"Man! I wish I had this suit when this happened the first time around! It would have made everything a whole lot –" He cuts himself off at the sound of repulsors, a swinging hammer, the draw of a bowstring and the subtle rumble of a Hulk. Steve can see that the man is shorter than him (most people are) and is dressed in a reinforced suit with an odd helmet with what looks like breathing apparatus and red lenses. He looks round at the assembled heroes. "Ahh shit, I fucked up." He cocks his head to the side, listening to orders they can't hear, not even those with enhanced senses.

"Look, will you be quiet… They're staring at me, and they're not happy… Yes I grew in front of them, dude you were watching the entire time! Man," he murmured to himself, although Steve still hears him. "Now I know why I chose Caps side and not yours." Steve raises an eyebrow in question.

"Son? Look, whoever you are. Thanks for…" He gestures vaguely to the now dead alien as an indication for 'thankyou for killing the alien that was about to eat me' and hopes that message ges across. "But… Who are you?"

"And what's with the funky costume?" Steve sees Tony out of the corner of his eye, walking closer, scanning a critical eye up and down the mans body. "Because whoever designed it –"

"Hank Pym."

"Put way too much- I'm sorry, did you say _Hank Pym_?!"

"I swear Lang. You give way too much info out for your own good." This is the point where they all freeze and look at the lone SHIELD agent walking down the street toward them. He's dressed in blue and his face is partially covered by a low slung hat. Lang (since the guy in the suit shifts in a 'hand in the cookie jar' way) deactivated his helmet, showing off an early 30s guy with a 5 o'clock shadow.

"The Chitauri bastard was about to wipe Cap out!"

"Then you should have let them deal with it."

"I got jumpy, you can't blame me! I've just been running around trying to escape the FBI, the government and a freaky Ghost lady from the Quantum Realm!"

"Lang, if you want to complain to someone about going to other realms, take it up with Strange when we get back." The team watched as mystery SHIELD man and the growing guy, bouncing their heads back and forth like a tennis match. Steve glanced over at Stark and Thor, both of whom are nervously watching the sky. Steve leaned over to Tony as the 2 continued arguing.

"What do you want to do, Stark?" Tony glances at him, then back to the arguing duo, then back to him again.

"I think they're mobilising. We're gonna have to move soon before we all get –"

"Killed off, yeah I know. Let me just finish berating Lang when he should have waited for the rest of the team (I can see you bad mouthing me Lang, stop it) then we'll help you." They both turn to the SHIELD man whose face is still partially obscured by the hat he's wearing. The man turns away from them both. "You know Cap can deal with himself!"

"I'm sorry! I jumped the gun, but last time I dealt with him he was much less…"

"Brightly coloured? Believe me Tic-Tac, I was there." The stranger whisks off the hat –

And everything stops as another Tony Stark (older, more lines on his face, his left arm shaking slightly, his face peppered with many scars) smiles at the other him (still hiding the most vulnerable part of him).

"Although technically, I guess, I'm over there."

 **Line break wonderful line break**

It takes 30 seconds for people's brains to start working again, and by then they're surrounded by an odd mish-mash of different people. There's a guy in a War Machine armour (that can't possibly be Rhodey?), a smaller dude in a brightly coloured spider themed onesie who's bouncing all over the place (pretty much literally, is the kid on a sugar high or something?), as well as another Thor (something's up with his eyes. As well as his hair, his outfit and the fact that Mjornir has disappeared to be replaced by and axe) and a scary lady dressed tribally and with massive gauntlets on her hands (she seemed to be quite young, but had seen battle. Or at least death).

Tony (uhh… Younger Tony) stared at the group lead by him (not him but still him) and had to hold up a hand to stop all the shit that seemed to have surrounded them.

"Look, as much of a fan that I am of weird and unexplained stuff that happens in my life, I'm reasonably sure I'm not hallucinating right now-"

"HULK WANT TO SMASH."

"Got it big guy, why don't you start with the big flying ships? Thor, go with him." Older Tony takes charge of the situation, gesturing to the younger Thor to accompany the Hulk. They both shrug – an odd move for Hulk – and take off, one roaring and one whooping. "No hitting Thor either big guy!," older Tony yells after him. "Oh who am I kidding, it happened last time." He turns back to the younger him. "In response to that… We lost, half the universe died, we came back in time thanks to a handy wizard spell to sort shit out, and this is where it all started." The group of people, particularly the spider guy, shift nervously at the other Tony's mention of half the universe dying.

"What do you mean… half the universe dies?," Steve asked nervously.

"There was a guy, an alien actually which was super cool." The Avengers look in surprise at how young the voice sounds form the spider's suit. "He had this glove gauntlet thing that he used to wipe out the universe with a click of his fingers. He… Turned half the living universe to dust. I was one of those people." There's a moment of shocked silence. "But- but I'm OK now! Promise! There was a magic wizard dude who did a spell so that I could come back and use the time stone, because he actually gave Thanos (that's the name of the bad dude) a kinda fake version but with enough power in it to fool him or something, and then he told me how to use it and that we had to use Captain Marvel to get back to here so as we could stop everything from happening at the beginning because otherwise the entire universe is screwed all over again, and to be honest I don't really want to die again, and –"

"Ok kid, time to stop talking, time to start breathing." Other Tony walked over and placed a hand over the mouth of the spider guy (at least… Where the mouth should be). "Guys while you're standing there, yes I can feel you judging me Natasha and Clint, stop it – let me introduce you to my team. You all know Thor –" said God bowed his head, before turning to other Tony.

"I will go and retrieve my brother before SHIELD send the warhead." Stark nodded and Thor flew off.

"He seems different," Clint remarked as Thor disappeared around a corner.

"Eh, I didn't get the whole story, but apparently he had an older sister he never knew about and his dad died. And Asgard was destroyed as well. He had a tough couple of months. Anyway," Tony clapped his hands together, obviously trying to avoid the subject. "You all know Rhodey, this is Scott Lang or Ant Man, Spider-Man and Shuri. She's a Princess. Don't bow unless you want to be heckled."

"That's great and all," interrupted Natasha, speaking for the first time since the craziness began. "But what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?," asked other Tony. "We're here to save the world."

 **Sorry if this seems a bit meh or rushed, I wrote this in about an hour and a half. I might come back and make it better or I might just leave it here for people to get frustrated over or be inspired by. Take your pick.**

 **I now need to sleep (because sleep is good) and question why the fuck I chose to do this degree and not just spend my time writing fanfiction.**

 **Here's an inspirational quote that I blurted out today to keep you going: rice cannot be trusted**

L **et me know your own theories. R and R. Peace out.**

 **17**


End file.
